


“How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

by October_sky



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: (pretty light though i cant bring myself to do too much bad to these two), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_sky/pseuds/October_sky
Summary: A quick fill i did for a prompt post on tumblr, being uploaded here for consolidation purposes mostly





	“How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

  1. “How long has it been since you’ve slept?” Emil/Lalli 



 

Emil’s eyes fluttered open, his arm coming up slowly to block the harsh overhead light from his eyes.  His vision still blurry from sleep, he tried to take in his surroundings, realizing that he had absolutely no clue where he was or how he got there.  He was on the floor of what seemed to be the front room of a house, with a fire a few feet on his left and a lantern on the table to his right. He shifted a little in his makeshift bedding, making just enough noise to attract the attention of the previously unseen figure tending the fire.  Lalli practically tackled Emil before he had a chance to say anything, squeezing him and crying in to his shoulder.

 

“Uh, hi Lalli, I’m happy to see you too but could you  _ maybe _ loosen up a little before you cause me to pass out again?” Emil said, causing Lalli to relax a bit.

 

“Right, sorry.  Worried about you. Slept long time,” Lalli said, wiping his tears with his sleeves, “glad you’re okay.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Emil said, pulling back to look at Lalli.  He had terrible dark circles around his eyes, and his beautiful silver hair was a complete mess.  He was more pale than usual, somehow. “Speaking of which Lalli, how long has it been since  _ you _ slept?” Emil asked.  It was his turn to be worried now.

 

Letting go of Emil, Lalli used his hands in an attempt to count for a few minutes before giving up.

“Whats the last thing you remember?” he asked.  Emil rubbed his face as he tried to recall what had happened before he got knocked out.

 

  
“Lets see… I remember us running down a hill, and some trolls following us, and hiding in another house, and then nothing.”  Lalli nodded and went back to counting.

 

“Three days, maybe four?”  Lalli said, as if this was a reasonable amount of time for someone to stay awake.

 

“Lalli!  Take care of yourself damn it!  How did you even do that?” Emil shouted.

 

“Magic?” Lalli shrugged, although they both knew he was lying.


End file.
